


Closer

by Clara_de_Morra



Series: The End of the Beginning [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: Gen, Relationship open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: He keeps his weapon close, perhaps closer than he should.A continuation of "The Beginning of the End" series.





	Closer

He keeps her within the Citadel his servants are building.

The banshee had run amok, and he had been left scrambling.

He keeps his weapon close, perhaps closer than he should.

She is ever at his beck and call, never failing to answer his summons.

He commands her to fight, and she does with blade and frost.

He commands her to kill, and she does without mercy.

Slowly he is molding her.

Shaping her.

His weapon should be sharp, poised, ready to claim the kill.

Without hesitation.

She does all that he asks, and more.

And she does it gladly.


End file.
